Love Letters
by Scarlett88
Summary: Rachel and Finn write letters to one another when they go their seperate ways after graduation - Rachel is at NYADA and Finn is in the Army.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**I've been toying with this idea for some time now – since the Season Three finale – and am finally going through with the process. The story will stay partly in cannon with the show, with my own ingenuity tossed in for good measure. The story will mainly consist of letters between Finn and Rachel, with occasional 'story chapters' (like this one here) put in. I'm planning on auditioning betas for the story, so if you think you would be interested in helping with the story, please feel free to let me know. Right now I'm looking for someone who can help the story maintain a 'Glee' feel. The show isn't easy to write for (at least not for me). I love the show to pieces, but often find it intimidating because it is so diverse. I also find myself frustrated with the show – which is why I am rewriting certain story lines (ex. Finn's time with the Army – he will be there for a very long time lol). I've never done a Glee multi-chapter fic before, so this is going to be a new adventure for me.**

**Sorry if the Author's Note is so long – I promise it won't be this long for every chapter.**

**On one final note – I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I owned Glee it would look different from the way it does now. lol**

Rachel Berry held her hands in her lap, her body shivering within the confines of Finn's vehicle. After three long years of an on again-off again-on again romance the two were parting ways once more, this time going to opposite parts of the country, to go on different courses.  
She was going to New York to become a star at one of the finest performing art schools in the nation – New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. He was going to Fort Benning, Georgia to join the Army and attempt to clear his father's name, while finding himself in the process. What started off as an unlikely friendship became an even more unlikely and historical romance at McKinley High School, where the average girl finally got the high school footballer.

Finn held Rachel's body against his for warmth. He didn't want to end things between them, but he loved her too much to let her sacrifice her dreams for him. He knew that keeping her from NYADA – even if it was only for a year – would lead to resentment down the road, a permanent erosion of their love, and Finn couldn't have that. Knowing that Rachel wouldn't end things, Finn stepped up and made the difficult call, asking Rachel to surrender with him. If they were truly meant to be then they would find a way to be together again, after their dreams were accomplished – when they were both ready to commit once more.

"Oh Finn," Rachel murmured touching the side of his face. She wanted to memorize every single part of him, not knowing when or if she would see him again. "I love you more than NYADA – more than anything."

"Then we'll have no trouble picking things up again – because I feel the same way about you," Finn promised her, kissing her hair.

Rachel pulled away slightly. "This doesn't have to be the end – we could call it a new beginning. And when we see each other again, we'll have wonderful stories to tell."

Finn nodded his head, wanting everything that she said to be true.

Rachel offered Finn a sad smile, a new idea popping into her head. "Let's write to one another whenever we get a chance."

"Real letters?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded her head. "We can collect our correspondence and look at them when we find ourselves missing each other. This way we can keep in touch no matter what." Rachel folded her hands. "A phone call is gone after you finish it, you only have a small memory of the words spoken, but a letter – a letter is forever." Rachel reached for Finn's arm. "Just like us."

"Just like us," Finn agreed with a smile. Though the idea of writing wasn't as appealing to him as it was to Rachel, he didn't have the heart to deny her request, and it would be nice to have something to read whenever he thought of her.

"My dads will send my dorm address to Burt and Carol – and they can forward it to you, wherever it is that you're stationed."

Finn nodded his head. "We'll see each other before you know it."

"Thanksgiving seems like years away," Rachel said softly, her eyes beginning to well up again.

"Think of everything wonderful waiting for you at NYADA," Finn assured her, touching his fingers to face, wiping a stray tear.

Rachel still seemed slightly unconvinced. "What if my dreams of stardom aren't worth it? What if I don't make it or decide that I hate it? What if…"

Finn cut her off with a kiss. "No more 'what ifs'," he requested. "I don't want to spend our last moments together wondering about what the future might bring."

Rachel nodded her head, tears continuing to fall. "I promise to love you forever."

Finn took her hands in his. "I promise to love you forever," he echoed.

Finn opened the passenger side for Rachel, helping her with her pink suitcase. They walked hand in hand to the ticket station, where Rachel picked up the one-way train ticket to New York that was waiting for her. "Tell me again that I'm doing the right thing," she whispered to Finn as they walked out of the station. Rachel looked up to see the loud cheers from her fellow glee clubbers. Even Will and Emma were present to wish her well.

"You're doing the right thing," Finn whispered, a small smile forming on his mouth. He was helping Rachel's dreams come true, even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Rachel ran over to hug her comrades that she had sung with for the past three years. Blowing a kiss to Kurt and Blaine, Rachel waved to Santana, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Rory, Mike and Sugar. Rachel smiled at Mercedes, her longtime rival at Glee Club. The two appointed divas often fought for solos and recognition, but today Mercedes was only happy for her fellow diva and friend.

"You're going to be amazing," Mercedes whispered, pulling Rachel into a hug.

"So are you," Rachel added, referring to Mercedes new career in California, where she was going to pursue a career as a singer.

Rachel greeted Quinn next, another enemy turned true friend. "You helped me to become a better person," Quinn said, hiding tears. "I don't know how to thank-you for that."

"Stay in touch," Rachel requested. "We just started being friends, we can't stop now."

Quinn agreed with a small wave.

Rachel turned to Tina next. Next to Finn and Kurt, Tina had been the one to make NYADA happen for Rachel, going so far as to track down Dean Carmen Tibideaux after a disastrous audition that kept Rachel from getting into the school. Tina showed Rachel that persistence prevailed for both of them – Rachel was going school, and Tina was poised to be Glee's newest lead diva.

"Take care of New Directions," Rachel whispered, knowing that Tina was the person best suited for the position of lead soloist. "You have earned this."

Tina tearfully nodded her head, promising to keep Rachel up to date on all Glee Club happenings.

Rachel looked at Will and Emma, the two teachers at McKinley High who devoted a majority of their free time to New Directions success. Through Glee Club Will and Emma found love, and the kids all found a voice. Rachel hugged her mentors, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Finn touched the small of Rachel's back. It was time for her to board the train. Rachel gave one last wave to the members of New Directions and walked with Finn to the train entrance. Finn pulled Rachel into an embrace, kissing her one last time; a kiss to be remembered, to keep them until their next meeting. A final 'I love you' was spoken as Rachel stepped onto the train, giving her ticket to the conductor and finding her seat.

Rachel looked at Finn out the window, unable to take her eyes off him. She wondered if he would look different after basic training; if he would still feel the same way about her. Rachel wiped a stream of tears from her eyes. If Finn loved her enough to let her go, he had to love her enough to wait for her.

As the train began to move, Finn raced along the tracks, his gaze never leaving Rachel's. This would be the last time he saw her for several months, and he wanted to cherish the memory for as long as he could.

For now Finn and Rachel would have their letters to bind them together, until the time came when they could pick up where they left off.

.


	2. 1: June 10, 2012

**There are two really special betas who are helping with the story - luvtheheaven and MrsWemmaMorrison. If you like what you read, you can thank them for their wonderful work. I am very grateful to both of you, and everyone who reads and reviews. **

_June 10, 2012,_

_Dear Finn,_

_My first full week in New York has been amazing. My dads and I have been shopping for my dorm room and exploring the entire city. We're still staying at the Hilton for now – I'll be moving into the NYADA dorms next week. The dorms are open in the summer for students who want to stay on campus when school isn't in session. I still haven't met my roommate yet but my dads tell me not to worry. They both say that she'll either love me for my talent or for my personality. _

_We've seen a different musical every night this week – Wicked, Chicago, Phantom, Jersey Boys, Mamma Mia; everything was amazing. We've bought all of my bedding, school supplies, and even a new wardrobe. They've always told me that they've been saving for this since my first preschool talent show._

_I hope you're settling in at the army base. I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone else yet; I've been so busy saying goodbye to my dads before they go back to Lima. There's a part of me that is so nervous – I've never been away from my dads for a whole year. Every year I'd go to theater camp for the summer, but that's different from this. This is my new home - wow, it looks so funny writing that down now. I'm definitely not used to that idea yet._

_I miss you every day, Finn. There's not a minute that I'm not thinking of you – or the fact that you were the one who selflessly pushed me here toward NYADA rather than let me defer for a whole year._

_Love forever,_

_Rachel_


	3. 2: June 13, 2012

**Many thanks to my betas luvtheheaven and MrsWemmaMorrison, and to everyone who reads and reviews. **

_June 13, 2012_

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm in my second week of basic training. I'm kept really busy. They keep us to a strict schedule; the only break we seem to get is at meal time, plus we get a very small amount of personal time at the very end of the day, right before we go to sleep. The drill sergeants give us our mail all at once; they announce it out loud in front of everyone which is pretty cool – this way everyone in my group can hear about my beautiful theatre girlfriend._

_I seem to be keeping up with everyone pretty well. This week we're doing a first aid review which is good because I know I failed that unit in health class. We're also working on hand-to-hand combat which is pretty awesome._

_The best thing about being on the site is that they have sport teams for everything. I've signed up for football – they had try outs last week and the team captains were really impressed with what they saw. _

_I'm living in what's called 'single housing; it's different from 'married housing', which is where families live. I didn't know that entire families could live on the Army base – even if only one partner is enlisted. I have my own room and there's a community kitchen and living room that I share with three other guys. The food in the mess hall – McKinley's version of a cafeteria – is pretty terrible, so I might hit up some of the other recruits for cooking lessons. Wouldn't it be awesome if I could cook for you when we see each other again?_

_The drums are calling for lights out, so I'll write more soon. At least we live in the same time zone, so it's not like I'm calling you at 2 in the morning or something. I miss you a bunch._

_Love Finn._


	4. 3: June 18, 2012

**Many thanks to luvtheheaven and MrsWemmaMorrison for their beta-magic.**

**I've said this before...but I really don't own GLEE - Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**

_June 18, 2012_

_Dear Finn,_

_I received your first letter today and knew that I had to write back tonight. It's perfect timing really – my dads left last night and I am spending my second official night in the NYADA dorms. It's really not the full experience though, much quieter without all of the rooms being filled. My Academic Advisor told me that the dorms are filled to about 40% capacity in the summer compared to 85% during the school year._

_My roommate won't be moving until the fall, not that I'm complaining; I fully intend to enjoy having my own room while I can. There are definite perks to moving in first – I pick which bed and dresser I want first. Staking out my territory at NYADA is very important if I am going to be living here for four years. There is one major downside –only two bathrooms on the floor that are going to be shared by about fifteen people. How will I do my extensive morning routine when the bathroom is all the way down the hall? I'm going to have to carry all of my beauty supplies with me when I get up in the morning and again when I go to sleep at night._

_The space in the room is okay I suppose. I'm taking advantage of having the entire room while I can. There's no way to fit my elliptical in here, so I need to find an alternative source for personal exercise. There's always walking I suppose, but boy am I going to miss my routine._

_I promise, though, that I miss you more than the routine. I wish we didn't have to talk so late, but I understand that the army occupies the majority of your waking hours. Please be safe and remember to fight for good and not evil. _

_All of my love,_

_Rachel_


	5. 4: June 25, 2012

**If I owned GLEE, the season 4 finale would have been different. lol**

**Many thanks to my two betas luvtheheaven and MrsWemmaMorrison, and everyone who reviews - feedback always helps. :)**

_June 25, 2012_

_Dear Rachel,_

_Sorry to hear about sharing a bathroom – I know how you feel about your beauty routine. But look at it this way, this will be really good practice for when we live together and share a bathroom. _

_We finally get to use guns at the army base; we're in what's called Phase II or the White Phase. It's also called the Gunfighter Phase. The next two weeks are really important to me; if I don't pass weapons training, I can't move onto Phase III. I've come so far to have to turn back now. Mom and Burt are convinced that I'll be awesome – all of that video game training is finally being put to good use, or at least that's what Mom says._

_I'm getting more used to my own routine – getting up at 4:30 every morning isn't exactly fun. It makes me miss high school, where I could just sleep in Homeroom and our teacher never bothered to notice. The drill sergeants notice __**everything **__here. They literally have eyes in the back of their head. And they love pitting us against each other in little contests and trials. They say that it instills a sense of competition. _

_Last night I learned how to boil pasta. Since I already know how to heat store-bought sauce, I can cook you spaghetti when we see each other again. By that time I want to learn how to cook meatballs too._

_Hope you're having a lot of fun in the city. My first leave will be for Thanksgiving. Everyone in the army gets a total of 30 days a year. I figure if I save up my days, we can spend a whole week together at some point._

_Love Finn._


	6. 5: July 4, 2012

**Many thanks to my betas luvtheheaven and MrsWemmaMorrison, and to everyone who reads and reviews. I still don't own GLEE.**

_July 4, 2012_

_Dear Finn_

_Happy 4__th__ of July. You may be wondering why I am writing to you on this very important day for our great nation – or maybe it's just an excuse for everyone (besides me) to party. New York is amazing with tons of things to do – all of the theatre, shopping, exploring. But I still find myself lonely. I haven't really had a chance to get to know many of my dorm-mates at school. Those who are staying here over the summer are all occupied doing their own thing; it feels like I am somehow intruding on their space. I haven't really met anyone in the city in the short month that I have been here so far._

_In case you are wondering how I occupy my summer days, I go to the New York Public Library quite a bit –it's so much more evolved than the Lima Public Library. Sometimes I go to the NYADA library on campus – it is the most beautiful building that I have ever seen. Creamy white on the outside, with elegant spiral columns in the front. It rests near a lovely flower bed that is peppered with tulips, daisies, roses, peonies, overlooking a beautiful lake. My favorite part of the library is the stacks. The stacks are a few floors above the lobby of the library and contain shelves and shelves of books, newspapers, journals, records, and tapes. The stacks are only accessible by an old elevator in the back of the library – the city fought to keep the elevator for historical and sentimental reasons. They're practically abandoned during the summer, so the stacks are my own private utopia – like Narnia or Oz. The only downside is that it is unbearably hot with very little fresh air. Oh well, a small price to pay to be near such beautiful work. Musical composition books, biographies, scripts, photo albums – a treasure trove of information._

_School starts in a little more than a month; I'm anxious for it to begin – it will give me something different to do, and I'll be able to hone my craft further. Maybe I'll go home to Lima for a week or two before summer's over – my dads said that I could visit whenever I need to. They've really been more than generous about everything – paying for school, personal expenses. All they ask in return is that I mention them when I win my first Tony – which is naturally a given._

_Glad to know that you're working so hard in Georgia, even though the very thought of guns is simply barbaric and should be unnecessary in a society that promotes peace and understanding. _

_Stay safe. I love you,_

_Rachel_


End file.
